Two Idiots and the New Girl
by jassycatx33
Summary: What happens when Benson hires a girl to come work at the park? Will she become friends with Mordecai and Rigby?  I'm so horrible at summaries, I'm sorry  RigbyxOC Please Read and Review. Rated T because I don't want it taken down  paranoid .
1. The New Girl

I DO NOT own Regular Show. All the characters belong to the genius, J.G. Quintel. Okay? Alright then.  
I don't know how well I will stay in character but I will try my best. I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

"Alright guys, we have a new worker coming today since we have two slackers I decided to hire another person to help out around here." Benson announced. A few mumbles were heard but they stopped after a second or two. "Now, I know you're all used to it being us guys working around here but I have decided to hire a girl because she needs the work." Benson said. Two groans were heard from a blue-jay and a raccoon. Benson glanced at them irritably and looked at his watch. "She should be here any minute." he stated.

"Dude, why did Benson hire a girl?" Rigby whispered to Mordecai.

"I don't know, maybe she's nice." he replied. Rigby rolled his eyes. Mordecai let out a chuckle, knowing his little friend hated girls.

"Ah, here she is!" Benson stated with a bit of joy as a tiny figure made her way across the grass. She seemed to be a raccoon, looking much like Rigby but with a bit darker colored fur. She had a large grin on her face and eyelashes. She was about half an inch or so shorter than Rigby and a bit thinner. She has on a pair of dark jean shorts and a black and white striped tee shirt.

"Hi!" she said in a high-pitched squeal. "Hello Mr. Benson, sir." she said in a normal less high-pitched voice.

"You can just call me Benson." Benson said. "Well, these will be the people you'll normally see around," Benson said. "First we have Pops, then Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Mordecai an Rigby." Benson said, gesturing to each one as he said their names. "Everybody, this is Isabelle."

"Call me Belle." she said excitedly. She smiled and extended her hand to shake, first with Pops who gleefully shook her hand along with a giggle. Then Skips who gave a firm shake. Then Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost who shook hands normally. Then Mordecai who glanced at Rigby as he shook the much smaller raccoon's hand. Then she shook hands with Rigby. "Hey, you're a raccoon." she said. "Just like me!" she jumped up and down excitedly before rushing back over to Benson.

"Um. Okay. Well, you will be staying in the room next to Mordecai and Rigby's. It's our only empty room and I'm not sure how clean it is in there. Hope you don't mind extra work." Benson said. "Back to work! Mordecai, Rigby. Show Isabelle to her room and let her work with you today. And you better do some work!" He yelled and walked away.

"Whoa. Someone you could actually beat at punchies." Mordecai commented to Rigby with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Rigby yelled back. Glancing over to see Isabelle standing there giggling.

"You guys are so funny." she said with a smile. Mordecai and Rigby exchanged a look and then focused on Isabelle again.

"So, um, is working here fun?" she asked, still with a smile but it was fading.

"No. It totally sucks! It's so boring!" Rigby replied. Isabelle glanced at Mordecai who simply nodded in agreement.

"Ah. Hm, I see." she said. The smile had fully vanished now. "So, do you think you could show me my room now?" she asked, a tiny smile forming again.

"Sure." Mordecai replied.

"Whatever." Rigby said, rolling his eyes. Mordecai punched his much smaller friend in the arm, causing him to whimper and glare back in response.

"Follow us." Mordecai said as he turned toward the house and walked up the steps. Rigby rubbed his arm where his friend had punched him and followed. Isabelle happily picked up her suitcase and ran up the stairs after them.

"Mordecai. Mordecai!" Rigby hissed at his friend as he scampered up next to him. "What was Benson thinking hiring this girl?" Rigby whispered.

"Maybe she's a hard worker." Mordecai shrugged. "Shut up, she might hear you. I don't want her to cry, aren't girls sensitive?"

"Pff. Whatever dude." Rigby said.

"Here's our room so that must be your room." Mordecai said, pointing at the door.

"Thanks you guys!" she said. She opened the door and walked in. A second later she came right back out. "Do you have a vacuum cleaner?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"Yeah" Mordecai said with a laugh. "I'll go get it." he said. He walked away leaving the two raccoons to stand in the hallway alone. Isabelle opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"This silence is really awkward." she said, staring at Rigby.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that we get to skip some work." Rigby said kicking at the ground. Isabelle smiled at him.

"You sound like someone who doesn't like work." she said slyly.

"It's so boring! And Benson is so bossy. He always gets pissed when we slack off!" He complained, crossing his arms.

"Awe. You are just too..."

"I'm back!" Mordecai said as he brought over a vacuum and some extra cleaning supplied. "Want some help?" he asked.

"Um, if you want to." She said with a large grin. She grabbed the vacuum and ran into the room again.

"We should help her." Mordecai said. "She's really nice." he commented.

"She's more exciting than..." Rigby started but stopped himself. "Well, cleaning a room has got to be easier than actual work." Rigby shrugged and grabbed a duster. Mordecai nodded and picked up a bucked with a sponge. The two walked into the room that was all covered in dust, spiderwebs and more.

"Ick." The two said in unison. Isabelle was already vacuuming. She turned it off and smiled over at them.

"Hey you guys came to help! Awesome!" she said with her usual grin. She continued to vacuum. The friends exchanged a look but got to work.

No more than forty minutes later they had finished cleaning the room and the stood in the middle, glancing around with satisfaction.

"We did it." Isabelle said. "I can't believe we finished!" she commented.

"Yeah. That was pretty quick." Mordecai said.

"Well, now what should we do?" Rigby asked.

"Coffee?" Mordecai asked. Isabelle gasped.

"Yes! Let's get coffee!" she said.

"Okay, we can go to the coffee shop across the street." Mordecai said enthusiastically. Rigby huffed and mumbled something under his breath. Mordecai shot him a look, then set off out the door. Followed by Isabelle and a reluctant Rigby.


	2. Coffee Shop, Jack's Party and Dig Champs

Alright, here's chapter two! Yay! I think they all said okay too many times but, yeah. Please read and review :D I hope that you like it. And sorry if there are any typos because my keyboard just isn't that great, it's wireless okay? Jeez. xD Alright get to the story already.

* * *

Mordecai burst through the coffee shot door with glee. Rigby came in after him, dragging his feet. Isabelle walked in as she looked around, trying to get used to her surroundings.

"Hey Margaret." Mordecai said smoothly as he approached the counter.

"Hey." Margaret said with a giggle. "What'll it be?" she asked.

"Three coffees." he answered.

"Coming right up." Margaret said as she walked to the back. Mordecai stared after her with daydreaming eyes. Rigby stared down at the ground with his arms crossed.

"Something wrong, Rigby?" Isabelle asked with a worried tone. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concerned eyes. Rigby looked at her then looked back down and shrugged her arm off. "Alright. Don't want to talk about it then." she said.

"Here are your coffees." Margaret said to Mordecai with a grin.

"Thanks." Mordecai said as if still dreaming. He took one coffee, and handed the other two to Rigby and Isabelle.

"OOH! COFFEE!" Isabelle squealed as she took a sip with delight. Rigby managed a tiny smile at the smaller raccoons enthusiasm. Isabelle looked at him and stopped drinking. She smiled as she removed the cup from in front of her face revealing a coffee 'mustache'. Rigby's smile widened a bit and Mordecai smiled as he handed her a napkin. "Hah, thanks." She said as she wiped her mouth.

"Who's your new friend, Mordecai?" Margaret asked. Mordecai opened his mouth to speak but Isabelle beat him to it.

"My name is Isabelle." she said jabbing a thumb into the middle of her chest proudly as she said this. "Ow," she said afterward, rubbing the spot she had jabbed her thumb into.

"Oh cool. I'm Margaret." she replied with a smile.

"Well we need to get back to work now. Come on Rigby, Mordecai." Isabelle said taking another large sip of coffee.

"See you later Margaret." Mordecai said as the walked towards the door. As soon as they were outside Mordecai gave Rigby a tiny shove. "What was up with the whole angry act in there, dude?" Mordecai said frustratedly.

"You always want to go in there. And then you stand in there staring at Margaret!" Rigby yelled back.

"Alright, I don't think fighting is necessary right now." Isabelle said calmly. Mordecai and Rigby stared at each other with anger for a little while longer.

"Fine." Mordecai said after a while. So they walked back to the park sneakily so that Benson wouldn't see them slacking off.

"So, what do we have to do?" Isabelle asked.

"Well, today we have to pick up any trash laying around the park." Mordecai said. "We have to finish before three because some kid is having a party." he added.

"Well it's twelve now so we better hurry." Isabelle said.

"I hate work" Rigby muttered as they went to get the trash bags and those poles you use to pick up garbage. They picked up all the garbage and had about an hour until three.

"Well we better see if Benson has any more work before the kid's party." Mordecai said as they walked towards the house.

"There you are!" Benson yelled when he saw us. "I need you three to go get the special entertainment. Muscle Man broke his arm by falling off of the golf cart. So you need to get the special entertainment. And DON'T SLACK OFF!" he said, handing Mordecai a slip of paper.

"Okay! You can totally trust us!" Mordecai said confidently. "Let's go." Mordecai said as they began to walk towards the street.

"Special entertainment?" Isabelle asked, sounding confused.

"Usually a clown." Rigby said.

"Oh. Okay." Isabelle replied. "So we have to get the special entertainment and bring it back here?" she asked.

"Yep." Mordecai and Rigby replied simultaneously.

"Alright. Do you want to hear a joke? Okay. So one time there was this fish and it was swimming and it wanted to stop but it didn't. HAHA! That wasn't a joke it was a story. I'm just trying to make this trip less boring." she said with a tiny smiled as she glanced towards Rigby and Mordecai.

"Um. Okay. We're almost there." Mordecai said.

"I liked your story." Rigby said enthusiastically.

"Aw, really? Thanks!" she said excitedly.

"You two are really... never mind. We're here!" Mordecai said. They walked up to the door and knocked. A clown with orange hair that was all over the place answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We're here to take you to Jack's party." Mordecai said politely. The clown came outside.

"Whatever. Let's go." the clown replied.

"Do you like depressed turtles?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes." the clown said dully.

"Oh. Okay." Isabelle said, moving closer to Rigby and away from the clown. They pretty much walked in silence back to the park. It was 2:55 now so Benson had probably left to pick up the kids already. When they returned the took the clown over to the party area to wait for the children.

"He's scary." Isabelle whispered to Rigby, as she pointed at the clown. Rigby shrugged.

"He's not that bad." he said.

"But... he likes depressed turtles. That's not right. Your supposed to like HAPPY turtles." she said with a frown.

"Okay." Rigby said. He walked over to Mordecai. "The new girl is kind of weird." he whispered.

"Agreed." Mordecai said. "But she is kind of nice." he shrugged. "And you two both have the same maturity level." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rigby said.

"Hah. Nothing." Mordecai said with a chuckle. Finally Benson came back with the bus full of kids. They ran out screaming and yelling like crazy, they attacked the clown, made a mess of the snacks and pushed all the chairs over while doing so. Benson climbed out of the bus after them looking frustrated. Isabelle scampered over to him.

"Mr. Benson. I think you need to sit down and breath. You look a bit angry." she said with a tiny smile on her face. Benson stared at her for a while, opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but instead he walked over, set a chair up right and sat down. He began to take deep breathes and eventually he was much calmer.

"Thanks Isabelle, you're pretty smart." he said. "Thanks all of you for getting the special entertainment." he said.

"Your welcome" they all said simultaneously. The party lasted for an hour, then Benson took them all home.

"Man, I thought that party would never end!" Rigby said, collapsing onto the couch as the walked inside.

"Me either." Mordecai said, sitting next to his friend. "Dude, let's play Dig Champs." Mordecai suggested.

"Okay!" Rigby said happily. They set up the game and began. "For the record, I don't want to be player one." Rigby said, looking at Mordecai then back at the game.

"Okay dude." Mordecai said as he began to play.

"I get play against whoever wins." Isabelle piped up.

"But... girls don't like video games." Rigby said.

"Well I do, so I get to verse the winner." she said.

"Deal." Rigby said.

"Deal" Mordecai said as well. Isabelle smiled and sat back to watch them play. After a while Mordecai finally lost. "Woo! I got 23583 points! New record!" he said excitedly. "Your turn dude."

"Man, I can totally beat your score!" Rigby said. But within five minutes Rigby had already died. "Stupid game, it cheated!" Rigby said.

"No, you just suck." Mordecai said.

"Okay Mordecai, me versus you." Isabelle said with a smirk on her face.

"As long as you promise not to cry when I win." Mordecai said.

"Mhm." she said. She took the controller from Rigby, who was still angry about losing. After about twenty minutes Modecai had finally died. "Wow! This time, I got 24983 points! ANOTHER new record! Top that little girl!" he yelled with triumph. Isabelle smirked and began her turn. After some time she finally died.

"Hm. I got 25021 points. I win!" she said excitedly standing up and dancing around.

"Hahahaha! Dude you just lost! TO A GIRL!" Rigby yelled as he collapsed into laughter.

"Good game though." Isabelle said with a smile as she walked over to the steps and ran up them.

"I can't believe that just happened." Mordecai said, shaking his head. "I always win at video games." he said. "Dude, I'm going to bed." Mordecai said to Rigby who was still rolling on the floor laughing. "Idiot." Mordecai said as he ran up the stairs. Finally Rigby stopped laughing and stood up, his eyes watery. "Aw. They both went to sleep." Rigby said. He scampered up the stairs and into their room. He climbed onto his trampoline and fell asleep.


End file.
